Of Life and Love
by PandaCookie
Summary: [Taang] 1 to 3 sentence long drabbles, one for each letter of the alphabet. Some funny, some fluffy, some naughty, some tragic. But all Taangy!


Well, I know this has been done before, but after reading Fifty Words Isn't Enough by fleeting.ideas, I just wanted to try some sentence drabbles. So I threw this together. I hope you like em, cuz I know I had fun writing em!**  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, but you already knew that, didn't you? **

* * *

**Apathy**

Aang had always found her lack of interest for what anybody else wanted nothing short of amazing.

**Bitch**

He had called her a bitch one time, and she had beaten the crap out of him. Now he only called her that in his head.

**Cold**

It was cold, so it was only natural that they would share the only blanket they had, right?

**Dead**

He was crying as he held her close in his arms, ignoring Katara's distant voice saying, "Aang, she's dead."

**Elegant**

Aang thought she looked very elegant in her formal robes. That is, until she tripped and fell down the stairs.

**Flirt**

Toph would often flirt with other men right in front of Aang, just to torture him.

**Goodnight**

Aang learned that whenever Toph whispered that into his ear and left the room, it translated into "Meet me in the bedroom."

**Hum**

The only thing that ever quieted the child was his mother, humming a sweet lullaby.

**Ironic**

Toph always found it ironic that everyone expected the Avatar to be some strong, brave hero, and his wife to be a fragile little cooking machine.

**Jewelry**

Every once in a while, she would get all dressed up, with beautiful jewelry sparkling all over.

**KIA**

Toph visited the gravestone honoring his death every day, and she traced her fingers over the words engraved in the marble. The terrifying words that read "Avatar Aang, KIA."

**Lace**

She certainly tried very hard to get the frills and lace removed from the wedding dress, but lace won in the end.

**Married**

As they lied down in bed together, drunk and happy, Aang heard her mumble, "So this is what it's like to be married…"

**Naïve**

Toph had always considered Aang to be naïve and immature. But he proved her wrong with his seemingly endless lust.

**Optimism**

If it weren't for Aang's optimism, Toph would have never tried to have another one, after her miscarriage.

**Pansy**

Aang had heard it everywhere that women love sensitive men. When he tried some sensitivity on Toph, she laughed out, "My god, Twinkletoes, you're such a pansy!"

**Quiet**

They were both loud when they were young. But tragedy eventually quieted them down.

**Rain**

It was raining the day after they were married. They couldn't help but wonder if it was a bad omen.

**Slut**

Whenever they attended the fancy parties that involved dressing up, Aang couldn't help but think the dresses Toph picked were always a little too...slutty.

**Talented**

When most people said the Avatar was talented, they were referring to his bending abilities. When Toph said it, she was referring to his talent in bed.

**Upbringing**

When people saw Toph's disorderly behavior, they often questioned her upbringing. Her parents pretended not to know her.

**Vase**

Iroh gave them a huge ornamental vase as a wedding present, and they broke it the next day. They would have been more careful if they had known it cost 10,000 gold pieces. And that Iroh expected them to pay him back in full.

**Wish**

When Aang asked Toph if she ever wished that she could see, she giggled and whispered, "Well, maybe. If I could, I could see you naked!"

**Xenophobia**

Aang decided Toph must have had xenophobia, after she screamed bloody murder when he walked into her room wearing heavy armor, just because his footsteps were unfamiliar.

**Yawn**

The first move Aang ever made on Toph was the old "yawn and put your arm around her shoulder" trick. She slapped him.

**Zeal**

Everyone noticed that Aang and Toph showed quite a bit more zeal for taking all-day earthbending lessons alone, once they started going out.

* * *

Thanks for taking the time to read!

Now maybe you'll take the time to review?


End file.
